


Kuroko no Basket Drabbles

by kurenohikari



Series: Yaoi Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Midorima Shinatrou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Neko Kuroko, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Possessive Akashi, Possessive Aomine, Possessive Kise, Protective GoM, Supernatural Elements, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: A compilation of Kuuroko no Basket Drabbles.I accept requests.Chapter 1: Kise/Kuroko- Post Winter Cup.Chapter 2: Aomine/Kuroko- Post Winter Cup.Chapter 3: Aomine/Kuroko- College life.Chapter 4: Ogiwara/Kuroko- Winter Cup.Chapter 5: Akashi/Kuroko- Shipping war.Chapter 6: Takao/Kuroko- Post Inter High.Chapter 7: Himuro/Kuroko- Post Winter Cup.Chapter 8: Mayuzumi/Kuroko- Post Winter Cup.Chapter 9: Kise/Kuroko- Post Winter Cup.Chapter 10: Takao/Kuroko- Post Winter Cup.





	1. Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya. Slight, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shinatro  
> Summary: After the Winter Cup and the reconsilation of the Generation of Miracles, things started to look up for Kuroko. Not only did he get his old friends back, he had gained new ones. Also, his childhood friend was going to play basketball again, in his team nonetheless!  
> However, for some reason he found himself spending more and more time with Kise rather than with his lights or Momoi-san or his childhood friend. That got everyone intrigued, but no one was more confused by that than Seirin.

Kise has spent almost three years after Kurokocchi, trying to gain the attention and approval of his role model. He did his best in class and trained hard in basketball, all so he could gain that small but satisfied smile of his. The same smile that made all the hard worth worth it and made the model’s heart beat like crazy. 

Kise was destroyed when Kuroko simply disappeared after Nationals on their last year of middle school and refused to go to the same school as him. Not to mention how sad he felt when the teal head didn’t knowledge their close relationship in front of his new team, after they finally met again for that first practice match. 

But now the blond udnerstood why. It wasn’t that Kuroko didn’t consider him as a friend, but the person he had became was not the player he had tutored into basketball. None of them were... but now they were back and all thanks to their little shadow.

Now that Kise was back on Kuroko’s good graces he was on the clouds in happiness. The teal head no longer refused his invitations to go shopping or to train together from time to time. They even went out for dinner and a movie a couple of times now. Not to mention that they would have weekly sleepover and study sessions. They might not be geniuses like Momoi-san, Akashi-san and Midormia-san, but they had slight above average qualifications.

Not only that, Kuroko even assisted to many of Kise’s photo shootings. Not as an expectator but as a model. By now the four magazines Kise works for and the blond’s agent have a reserve model for whenever another model fails to the photo shoot, even when Kise isn’t even part of the shooting. With the new gained popularity is making it even more difficult for Kuroko to slip around people, which is kind of bothersome for him but doesn’t mind it that much cause he is always rewarded with Kise’s ebaming face and hapy attitude.

* * *

This change of attitude did not only confuse Seirin but Kaijo as well, but speacially Kagami- who was a bit bumped by not having his shadow’s constant company like usual. Luckily, Aomine has been appearing more and more in Seirin to play 1-1, which has been helpful to keep his mind away from the issue.

However, today was not one of those days.

Today was Saturday and he was playing basketball with the Genaration of Miracles, minus Kuroko and Kise-who were assisting one of the model’s many photo shooting-, Momoi, Takao and Himuro. But Kagami for once seemed more focused on complaining about his shadow and Kise, rather than paying basketball.

”Can you believe it?! Kuroko simply decided not to play in yesterday’s practice match simply because that damn pretty boy asked him not to!” Almost growled Kagami, oblivious to the various degrees of amusement he was receiving from the GoM “Not to mention that every time that dyed blond scored he would ignore everyone and simply turn around to smile at Kuroko. I would understand if he had smirked or gloated about winning against us, but he smiled! Who does that?! He looked... he looked...”

”Like a puppy pumpped with sugar, swaying his tail at his master as he waits for a praise?” Cut him off Aomine with an amused smirk.

”Oh, shut it Ahomine!” Snapped Kagami “It’s clear that Kuroko prefers that model over you!”

Those last words were spat out of spite and expecting to see a hurt ganguro in return. The response was a shock for every non Teiko survivor present.

”He does” replied every GoM member, plus Momoi.

”What?!” Exclaimed Kagami, shell shocked.

”But you are Kuroko’s first light and his dear best friend!” Exclaimed Takao, now as lost as Kagami.

”I am, but Kise is Tetsu’s dear student. My shadow prefers that puppy over everyone” replied the blue head. Kagami was twitching in anger at having that ganguro refering to Kuroko as  _his_  shadow, but kept quiet because he wanted answers badly “Why do you think we all have it against Kise? He is Tetsu’s favorite which never settled good with any of us. Not to mention that blond pervet is after Tetsu’s ass for years now”

”What?!” Now it was shouted by the three of them: Kagami, Takao and Himuro.

”No need to be so crude, Aomine” Midorima scolded, as he corrected his glasses position “Kise has always held Kuroko in a pedestal. Kuroko could do now wrong to Kise, he was like an angel for him. It might have a lot to do with Kuroko being a very good teacher, patient and kind but strict when needed. Did you guys never really notice it before?” The green ehad questions the other three players “Kuroko unlike everyone, who isn’t blinded by Kise’s model face and smile, has never snapped or hit him. Which practically everyone does!”

”That’s not true! I’ve seen Kuroko elvow and dismiss Kise without batting an eye!” Kagami smirked triumphant, thinking that he had proved the GoM wrong.

Only to have his brother prove  _him_  wrong.

”Not exactly” Himuro mussed out loud “Kuroko elvows practically everyone who missbehaves or gets into his nerves, he has done it to you and Aomine various times by now. And his dry humor and blunt words might seem hurtful when Kise is involved because... well, Kise is a drama queen who fake cries  _a lot_ ” everyone chuckled at the truth in those words “But... he is gentler, no, Kuroko is more attentive towards Kise. Kuroko is always there when Kise needs a advice or words of encouragement, no matter what he never let’s Kise on his own” everyone recalled how easily Kuroko dismissed his loath of being the center of attention and screamed in middle of a match ‘I believe in you, Kise-kun!’ “He sometimes calls Kise out on his behavior, but that’s more like a scolding someone does for those he holds dear. Like a mother does with his child, or an older sibling towards their annoying younger sibling, or even a teacher with their student. However, I don’t see him do that with anyone else. Not you Kagami, or even other members of the GoM. But...”

”But with Ryouta it seems like Tetsuya always knows” Akashi finished the sentence. Everyone shut up as the Emperor decided to finally speak “That’s because Tetsuya is always looking at Ryouta, just like Ryouta does, but as his precense isn’t normally sensed it’s not as obvious” realization dawned into the rest, even the other members of the GoM “I believe Ryouta realized he was in love with Tetsuya at the end of our second year of middle school, right after realizing that he doesn’t need to hide behind his fake model smile when in Tetsuya’s company. That Tetsuya did not judge him but liked him for who he really was, puppy behavior and all. In Tetsuya’s case... I think that it was at the end of third year of middle school. Even after Ryouta changed, he still held Tetsuya as his principle priority. Still admiring our shadow and holding a lot of respect for his abilities”

”So they are together?!” Takao exclaimed, internally liking the news that not even a single GoM member seemed botheres by two men dating. 

 _Maybe Shin-chan won’t be bothered by my confession then... he might even say yes._  Thought Takao, trying to supress the upcoming smile.

”No, they are not” Akashi sighed, confusing the heck out of everyone “Tetsuya is not blind, he noticed Ryouta’s behavior and knew that the other one had a crush on him... but with the scandal of Ryouta having a girlfriend he believes he was wrong and his love is unrequited...”

”He thinks what?!” The screeching voice of a very annoying blond, at least for the presents, shouted.

Every sinlge of the players turned around rapidly, shocked by Kise’s sudden presence. Even Akashi, who rapidly masked it. He might have changed a bit, but an Emperor still could not show weakness in front of others. That won’t change over night.

”What are you doing here?!” Exclaimed Momoi, being the first one to snap out of her trance “Didn’t you have a photo shooting to attend to?!”

”It’s already over. Kurokocchi is the only one left, but he told me to get going that I might catch you up before you left and play some basketball with you guys” Kise answered, almost automatically, his mind clearly somewhere else “What do you mean by ‘he was wrong and his love is unrequited‘?! Kurokocchi is the only one I’ve loved in the last three years... the only one I’ve only loved!” Kise was practically yelling now, not believing that his feelings were returned and might have lost a year of a possible relationship with Kurokocchi because of a damn misunderstanding!

”Um... Kise-chin, I think you need to turn around” Atsuhi stopped munching for a bit to say that, when he noticed the petite teal head that was standing behind the blond model.

With his height he was the only one to notice the shadow getting there early, the other ones couldn’t because Kuroko was practically hidden by Kise’s tall body. Atsuhi was the first, but not only, one to see the usual poker face of Tetsuya’s break and a look of pure shock take over.

Eyes wide open, jaw dropped and cheecks flushed.

It was quite a sight and made many of the presents think that they could easily be gay for the teal head.

”I think it’s time for us to leave and let this two talk things over” Akashi ordered, being the first one to take his stuff and leave, the rest of them following close by.

“Kurokocchi... I... I...” stuttered Kise, trying to find the right words but failing majestically.

”Is it true? Have you really only ever loved me?” Kuroko finally asked. Ryouta could only nod his head, not daring to speak up and embarrass himself even more “But what about your girlfriend?”

”I’ve never had a girlfriend, Kurokocchi!” Exclaimed Kise, rushing towards his loved one and grabbing him by the shoulders “It was only a damn scandal! Believe me! Why else would I be so obsessed with beating Aominecchi and Kagamicchi?! I want to to be better than them so you can finally consider me an equal, as your light and man, not your little student!” He confessed, hoping it will help him make Kuroko believe him “I already beat Aominecchi and Kagamicchi’s teams during a practice match, and also Kagamicchi on a 1-1. I only have left winning against Aominecchi on a 1-1 and I can finally...”

”Kise-kun! Even if you win against Aomine-kun you won’t be my light” Kuroko interrupted him.

”Why?” The heartbroken Kise had to ask.

”Because you are my sunshine” now it was Tetsuya’s time to confess “While with both Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun I feel like I am being consumed by the light, having everything of me taken and unified with them, with you I... I feel like  _I_  am the one receiving. Your light isn’t as strong as theirs, but that’s why I like you more. You don’t overwhelm me, even though your way of showing affection can be suffocating at times. Kise... no, Ryouta-kun” the use of his name had the blond model breathless and almost bursting in happiness “Do you know what it feels to always have someone there to pick you up and make you feel special when you are down? Someone who never loses faith in you and always believes that you will be able to pull through? Someone with who you feel comofrtable? Someone who is always showing you love in their own special way? Do you know how amazing that makes someone feel?”

Kise listened to every words his loved one spoke, remembering how the shadow has always had their back and believed he was worth it, even since the beginning. How Kurokocchi has always made him more comfortable than he had ever felt. How loved he felt whenever Kurokocchi took care of him or scolded him, showing his care for him. How special Kurokocchi made him feel...

”Yeah... I believe I know the feeling” Kise replied, with a big but tender smile.

He then proceeded to lean down slowly, giving the shorter one time to get away if he wanted. However, Kuroko stayed still and closed his eyes waiting for the so desired first kiss with his loved one. 

 

 

 

 

And let me simply say one thing: The wait was totally worth it.


	2. It's never too late: First Part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Aomine/Tetsu, slight Kise/Kagami.  
> Sumarry: Aomine is in complete negation of his feelings for Kuroko, specially since he believes Tetsu and Bakagami are dating. So, why lose his newly renewed friendship when the one he holds dear is already taken.  
> However, everything goes to hell when he finds Kagami kissing Kise in middle of a public court.

After his defeat and Seirin winning the Winter Cup, Aomine began acting more like his old self. Started assisting to practice and enjoying basketball all over again. Even going to class, though only because Tetsu demanded so and with luck to at least 70% of the time. How his marks are average will always be a surprise for all his team and students.

To those who know him from Teiko, they know that his secret to succeed on his tests isn’t Satsuki’s notes but his best friend Tetsu who spends the two weeks previous to the exams drilling all the info in that thick stubborn head. Being the angel he is, Kuroko does not complain or skip on a friend in need. Also, the extra review keeps his marks up, from average to above averege. Enough to end up in class 2-A the year after the Winter Cup.

Aomine’s mother was convinced Tetsu was a guardian angel sent to help Daiki in his moments of need- and herself indirectly. She practically cries whenever the teal head boy leaves their home after one of his visits and begs him to come again soon. Aki Aomine was a stubborn woman, Daiki took that from her, and will not stop until she takes her son’s ass out of his ass and makes him realize how smitten he is with that teal head boy. Aki wants that angel in her family register, and Aki always gets what she wants.

Tsubasa Aomine, on the other hand, does not mind much the constant precense of the boy... not that he really felt it anyways. After all, Tetsuya was the ony reason his son pulled himself back together and why Daiki never joined any gang or got into real serious trouble. He was the one who invited Kuroko into the Aomine family road trip across the Kanto region and Napo Islands during the summer after the boys’ first year of middle school. The family had a blast and even made a repeat the folowwing summer, but this time through the Chubu region. The plan was to sightsee to the Tohoku region as a graduation trip... but after the fallout of the boys it simply felt  _wrong_  to go without Tetsu, the boy had become family by now. Luckily, after the Winter Cup and the reconciliation of the boys they were able to make thos plans true. Now it were the boys who are making plans for next summer, they really want to go to Hokkaido.

For Aomine Kuroko was everything, his most treasured person in this world.

Tetsu was the boy who had never given up on him and The one who was always there to cover his back and lend him a hand on his moments of need.The only one with who Daiki could be his real self with, without the pretence of keeping his " The only one who can beat me is me" attitude. The only one with who be could smile brightly and tease and show his childish excitement to the simplest things on life. The one who was always there to cover his back and lend him a hand on his moments of need. The one who helped him show his real self to others, little by little.

Not to mention the incredible chemistry they both share on court, much better than the one Tetsu and that Bakagami have. No matter how much that red monkey tries, he will never be able to take Daiki's place as Kuroko's light.

 _Never_.

That doesn't mean Kagami could not take another role in Tetsu's life, one that no one had played before: as his lover.

At first when Daiki came up with that realisation he thought he would be happy, believing that his possessiveness was because he was being replaced as a best friend and partner in court. However, for a strange reason it hurt much more.

Daiki felt like as if his heart was being tore into two. As if his world was ending. Which was strange because Aomine was not homophobic, his parents taught him better than that, and all he ever wants was for Tetsu to be happy. If that Bakagami was capable of making him happy then Daiki was happy.

Then why did he feel like he was about to cry every time he sees them together?

- 

-

-

It all got worse when one day, after meeting up to practice together (Aomine and Kuroko) after school, Daiki was puzzled by why the real head was heading the opposite way home.

He worried that he had pushed his little friend too much and was now confused because of tiredness. When Kuroko informed him that he was spending the night at Kagami's... Daiki felt like breaking something.

He had never in his life wanted to hurt someone as much as he did then.

Not only did that  Bakagami take his place as Tetsu's light and later date the teal head, now he also wanted to defile the pure creature that Kuroko was. Take his first time... 

Aomine wanted to beg Tetsuya not to go, to kidnap his best friend and lock him in his room so he would not commit the huge mistake that was to give something so precious to someone who did not deserve it. 

But what right does Daiki have? He was only his friend and could not demand such things from Kuroko. He had no right to act like a scorn and jealous ex-lover.

That's when Aomine finally realized what Satsuki and his mother have been trying to tell him for years. What Aomine himself has been trying to negate for a long time. He finally realized what his real feelings for Kuroko were. He finally admitted that he was in love with his teal head friend.

Then, what stopped him from stopping Kuroko was the immense heartbreak he felt then when he realized that he had missed his change big time.

He had had Tetsu by his side for years now, in the good and in the bad. He had taken him by granted and almost lost his friendship. But even then Aomine still had his head up his ass and could not see that his future was right in front of him... and now he was in another man's arms.

Daiki returned to his bad habits after that night: he skipped classes and practises, he no longer smiled nor paid attention to his parents or Satsuki. But this time not out of pride but because he had entered a state of depression. He even burned every single magazine he had of his precious Mai-chan. After all, she could no longer satisfy him, not when Daiki could only think about how adorable and sexy would Tetsu look and feel beneath him while he entered his little body.

It was only when a very worried Aki called Tetsuya and explained him her son's situation. Later that day when Aomine received a mail from Tetsu, asking him out this week-end, was the first time his parents saw him smile in a month. 

Daiki was in the moon with the news of having a day out with his loved one, he didn't even care that he had to keep his feelings a secret. It was going to be Tetsu, him and the arcades. Not only that, Tetsu was even preparing him a bento so they could have a picnic before they hit the public courts and play some basketball. It couldn't be a more perfect day.

And it was. It was like going back to middle school, no fight that distanced them for a year and no Bakagami. Just Daiki and Tetsu, light and shadow, having an amazing day together. Aomine was pleased to find out that during that year that they weren't together Kuroko learned how to cook and he did it incredible. Even better than Sakurai! When Daiki said that out loud, he was shocked to see his friend blushing brightly and giving him a huge smile. Normally, Tetsu took praises with grace and poise, almost unfazed by them. So, this behaviour was strange. Still, Daiki simply brushed it off and continued enjoying his perfect day.

Of course, things couldn't stay good for that long. 

As the ex shadow-light pair was making its way, Aomine decided to challenge Kuroko to a race there. Of course, Daiki won for large margin. But it was then when he realized that the place was being used by another pair. It was then, when he turned to tell Tetsu that they should go to find another one, when he realized who were the couple using the court.

Kagami and Kise.

It wouldn't be a big surprise to find them training together. After all, Kise now holds Kagami on the same place he once held Aomine. Always wanting to play against him and try to beat him with all his might. One might say he looks quite adorable when his eyes shine with admiration for the redhead tiger.

Aomine does not mind being replaced as an idol. It isn't that he doesn't like Kise, he is an important friend, but the model does not hold a candle against Tetsu. Also, the blue head would have never been able to return the bond's feelings when his heart already belongs to someone else.

Yes, Aomine did notice the model's romantic intentions... much to everyone's surprise.

What shocked Daiki was seeing his bed friend's suppose lover kiss his ex-team mate. Aomine simply stood there, stunned by the scene unfolding in front of him. He felt dumb with betrayal, not believing that two of the closest people to Tetsu would do hurt someone as pure as the teal head.

And not long after taking Tetsu's precious virginity!

To say that Aomine was furious was an understatement. Daiki has never been so blind with rage before. He stalked rapidly towards them and threw himself towards that red head bastard and punched that stupid face. 

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed atunned by what had just happened.

"What the heck Ahomine?!" Growled, Kagami angrily struggling with the dark skinned boy on the ground, the red head beneath the taller boy.

"You son of a bitch! Going behind Tetsu's back and stabbing him like this!" Daiki growled back, reading himself to punch the other one again.

It was only because of a pair of small and delicate arms wrapping themselves around Aomine's raised arm.

"Stop It, Daiki-kun" the soft voice of his loved one, plus the use of his given name was enough to stop the bigger boy from caving into his rage "Good" the teal head smiled softly, interlacing their fingers together "Come one, let's go" the small boy them proceded to drag Aomine away from the court.

None of them spoke a word for the remaining of the way towards Kuroko's place. Both trying to process what had just happened and their conflicted emotions. It was only when they got to the apartment, empty as always, that Daiki decided to break the silence.

"Tetsu... I..." but he was interrupted by the real head.

"Why did you punch Kagami-kun?" the shorter boy asked, voice calm and poised like always.

"'Why did I punch Kagami-kun?!'" The bluenette repeated incredously "He was making out with Kise! He cheated on you, for Kami-sam's sake!" Screamed Aomine in disbelief.

"Cheated? What are you talking about Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun and I never dated, we are just friends and basketball partners" Kuroko cut him off again, though this time puzzled with what was going on.

"Wait, you guys are not dating? Then why are you all the time together after school?! And why do you stay over so much?!" Daiki demanded to know, he was confused as hell now.

"Wait... could you be jealous Aomine-kun?" Tetsu asked, face blank as always but there was this unmistakable teasing glint in the real head's eyes.

Embarassed, Aomine was about to negate his friend's words. But then he paused. Tetsu was not dating Kagami-kun, Tetsu was still a virgin, he no longer had competition over Tetsu (if how deep Bakagami's tongue was in Kise's mouth is something to go for), what was stopping him from taking this as his chance and finally confess.

Then again, it was much easier said than done.

But looking into those teal eyes, Aomine knew that he would always regret not taking the chance. So, he man up and took a leap of faith- believing in Tetsu... believing in  _them_.

"I was... I am, Tetsu" Daiki chuckled, humorlesly as if he had given up already. A tone that didn't suit the bluenette at all "I am jealous of every time I see you play alongside with Bakagami, of every time Kise clings into you as if you are his favorite person in the world, of every tme you baby Murasakibasa feeding him your vanilla sweets, of every time you sit down and discuss books with Midorima with that fond smile of yours that should only be mine, of every time you beam when Akashi praises you for an excellet strategy in a game, of ever time you do not refute Satsuki when she announces that you guys are dating, of every time some guy stares at you as if you were the tastiest piece of meat... I am jealous to everything and everyone because you should be mine. No, you  _ARE_  mine" Aomine grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and looked into his eyes "Will you be mine, Tetsu?"

"Aom... No, Daiki-kun. You surely are an idiot. If you haven't figured out that we had practically been dating ever since first year of middle school" Kuroko sighed, shaking his head as if not believing how dense his friend/boyfriend? could be.

"W-what?" Aomine could only ask, puzzled by this new turn things took.

"We always walked to the school and back together; spent every break together- even fed each other sometimes-; we call each other partners; we went to many dates to the movies, arcades, eating out, picnics- what pair of friends have a picnic on their own?! I know your parents and we have gone to many family trips together by now. Your mother even calls me his son-in-law! Not to mention that we already had out big couple fight for which we had to take a break but then were able to fix it and get back together. We bicker like an old married couple and we move in sync, we don't even need words sometimes to know what the other wants or has to say. The only thing that has been missing was kissing and sex. Did you sincerey not notice any of this?!" Tetsu questioned Daiki, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy who was looking at him stupidly.

"Ah?" We the only smart things Aomine could say.

"Daiki-kun is truly stupid" Tetsu repeated, then he proceeded to pull his boyfriend down and kiss the life out of him. 

Aomine was still in  state of shock but as soon  as he processed that he was being kissed by the live of his life, something snapped within him. Daiki then attacked Tetsu, swearing to give him a night he will always remember. A first time of a dream for both of them.


	3. It's never too late: Final Part.

**Five Years Later**

It is a well known fact at M University who are the most popular guys at campus: Aomine Daiki and Aomine Tetsuya. This pair of brothers were living the life every university boy desired. Both of them were attending with a basketball scholarship, has their own fan club, were part of a very popual gang of friends whose name was nationaly well known (Kiseki no Sedai? Really?!), their parents bought them an apartment in a good neighborhood close to campus and were invited to all the good parties- though they only assisted to a couple of them per month. Not to mention they have part time jobs as coaches’ assistants that not only gives them credits but also pay good. There even is a rumor that the japanese basketball federation is interested in recruting them. 

_What else could they wish for?!_

That’s what Yuki Katsumi thought whenever he saw them. So, when he caught them making out behind in broad daylight in a booth in the cafe he worked at... no wonder he entered into a state of shock. It wasn’t seeing two guys kissing what had him almost puking, he was working at a gay cafe for Kami-sama’s sake. Not to mention he was gay himself! But the fact that he was watching two brothers kissing, two brothers he had a crush on to make things more difficult.

“I...  ah... but... what’s going on?! I thought you were brothers!” He hissed/whispered, Yuki was already getting weird looks as it is no need to add more.

”Brothers?” Mumbled Tetsuya, jaw dropped not knowing how to answer at the audacity of the question.

”Hahahaha! Nice one shorty! I have never seen Tetsu speechless before” Daiki was crying from how hard he was laughing “Though I am also kind of bothered by the question, why would you think tetsu and i are brothers?”

”Everyone thinks that! You both live together, have the same last name and the same parents!” Yuki replied, feeling as if he had just stepped into twilight zone.

”That’s because we are married, you idiot!” Barked Daiki, having the time of his life. not only did he have someone cowering from him but his petit husband was still in a catatonic state, incoherently mumbling to himself “You know what, when are you finished with work?”

“In an hour” Yuki answered.

”Good, get us one black coffee and a vanilla milkshake and when you are over come get us” Daiki ordered.

”What for? Where are you taking me?” Yuki inquired, worriedly.

”Do you want answers?” Daiki raised an eyebrow, smirking when the other one nodded rapidly “Then you better finishwith work soon”

That’s how Katsumi Yuki, one hour later, found himself in front of the Aomines’ apartment. The place only the Kise no Sedai and M University’s basketball team has ever visited.

Surprisingly the place was not the fuck pad of two bachelors, as you would have expect from the two most popular guys at campus. It was quite mellow, more like a family apartment than anything else. The place was decorated with diferent shades of blue, giving it quite a homey vibe. Normally, University students’ flats were small with only enough place for them to sleep, eat and study. But this apartment was big enough for them to have two bedroom- each with their own dressing room and private bathroom-, an office for them to study or work at with its own library, a kitchen separeted from the living room, and a nice balcony.

But what caught yuki’s eye were the pictures hanged at the wall behind the seats at the living-room. One of them was a family picture of all four Aomines, the other one was one of the Kiseki no Sedai, one was of tetsuya with a group of people Katsumi did not recognize but there was a weird eyebrow guy that seemed familiar to him, the other one was of the two of them in white suits with tetsuya holding a bouquet of blue roses and the last one is one of them in honk kong.

”We took that last one during our honeymoon, Akashi-kun surprised us with a two weeks trip to Honk Kong as our wedding gift” the voice of the teal head startled Yuki, who jumped at the other boy’s sudden presence “Luckily it was after our family anual vacation”

”Anual family vacation?” Yuki was only capable of saying.

”yes, each year daiki, his parents and i go and visit a a region of Japan” answered the third year “That year we had just returned from Shikoku, having parted a few days after our wedding night, when Akashi-kun intercepted us and drove us to the airport for our proper honeymoon. We only have Kyūshū & Okinawa left, but then again we are going there this summer”

”It must be nice to have such a close family” Yuki commented, a bit envious.

It wasn’t that the boy had a bad relationship with his parents, it was simply that they were not that close. His parents spend most of their time at work and they don’t have a family tradition like this one either. Also, even though they accepted him after coming out they still made no effort to try to understand him.

”Daiki has good luck indeed, my parents kicked me out when I told them that I had accepted Daiki’s proposal and wanted to marry him. That was after I graduated from high school. It might have slowed our marriage, making it only possible to marry last year, but it did not stop me from caging my name. I wanted nothing to do with them anymore, it did solve the problem of who would take whose last name at least. However, I believe that’s how the rumor of us being brothers started” Tetsuya explained, finally giving the younger boy answers.

”Also, the fact that you haven’t kissed or acted like a couple in public” added Yuki.

”We do act like a couple” intercepted Daiki “We simply aren’t that sweetly sickening because Tetsu hates PDA, but we act like an old married couple. Ask anyone in our team, it’s just that no one bothers to pay real attention to us rather prefering to see  what they simply wish to believe”

Yuki looked down ashamed at being one of those people too. He was expecting to find find his feet not a wedding invitation. When he lowered himself to pick it up, was when tetsuya noticed it there.

”So, that’s where it had been hidding. I feared I had lost Kise-kun and Kagami-kun’s wedding invitation, I would have not heard the end of it from Kise-kun that’s for sure. What a relief” those words were kind of weird comming out of an expressionless boy.

But Yuki could not be bothered by that, not when he finally realized why that red head from the picture looked so familiar.

”That’s Kagami Taiga from N University! His team is our university’s biggest rival! Wasn’t he dating a blond model or something?!” Exclaimed Katsumi.

”Yes, Kise-kun” anwered Tetsuya, poiting at the blond guy from the kiseki no Sedai picture.

“Wow!” Yuki exclaimed, stunned yet again.

”Yup, we are pretty much all gay in the Kiseki no Sedai. Only Akashi has Satsuki as a partner, but even he will admit being bisexual” commented Daiki.

In dear need of sitting down, Katsumi took a seat before he fainted or something. 

“Why don’t I get some drink ready and something to eat?” Offered Tetsuya, followed by Daiki.

They both worked so in sync, gifting each other those small affectionate smiles and even bockering at the silliest things like Yuki’s parents used to, before work became their everything.

“You guys really have the perfect relationship, I bet none of you would ever hurt the other” Yuki commented when the couple had returned with the food and drinks, thinking about how difficult his ex and he had it.

Tetsuya and daiki looked at each other before laughing outloud at the stupidity of the commente.  _Yes, even Tetsuya!_

”Boy you really have it wrong” Daiki said “Nothing and no one is perfect. When we had began dating I wasn’t even consious that we were in fact together in a romantic way and even screwed up so magnificently that normally someone would give up on us, luckily I ended up with Ietsu who is known for never giving up”

”Don’t ask” Tetsuya said when he noticed Yuki’s clear disbelief “Daiki is simply that stupid” the teal head then cotinued, ignoring the bluenettes’ ‘Hey!’ “I also, out of jealousy of one of Daiki’s ex-team mates I started to hung out more with Kagami-kun so he could teach me how to cook that Daiki started to think we had something going on. I simply wanted to be the only one to make Daiki bentos and that rapidly traslates to me having sex with someone else!” Tetsuya fumed.

”There, there, Tetsu. I never ever liked Ryo like that” Daiki tried to calm his husband down, but internally he was squealing at how cute Tetsu looks when he is jealous.

”Maybe you don’t, but he was panting after you for sure!” Snapped the teal head.

”It doesn’t matter now, does it? He is dating that creppy ex-captain of mine, so calm down” replaid the taller man.

That conversation continued pretty much like that for a long time, while Yuki enjoyed watching them bicker. The next day while the whole faculty was stunned by watching them kiss in broad light in middle of the campus, Katsumi Yuki simply smiled fondly at them before heading to class with a brand new way of thinking.

He was even contemplating calling his ex and seeing if they could fix things up. If those two worked up so good, why can’t lee and he do it as well?


	4. Childhood Crushes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Ogiwara/Kuroko.  
> Summary: Right after Seirin won against Rakuzan, Ogiwara simply wanted to run towards the changing rooms and wrap his arms around his dear childhood friend. However, how could he after all the pain he had caused to the bluenette. All thanks to a simply misunderstanding that broke a friendship of years... could it be fixed? Or will they remain simply strangers.

**Ogiwara**  
I just couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing. The same small and weak childhood friend of mine had just won against the unbeatable captain of the Generation of Miracles. I could already see it, by tomorrow Basketball Weekly would have Kuroko’s face on the cover. A whole page article about how he and his team beat, specially his new light, every single member of the GoM- making him the winner and the strongest member!

I was so proud of him... of my precious Tetsuya.

Though, Tetsuya has always been a very special person. Ever since we were kids he has always been head strong, stubborn, unbelievable beautiful, kind... perfect- at least for me.

But I had to screw it all over and abandoned him like his previous team did.

“Why aren’t you heading towards him?” Mochida, questioned me.

“How could I? After all the pain I’ve caused him” I replied, chuckling humorlessly “I blamed him for not being good enough... for what his teammates did to my team. I changed phone numbers and left without saying goodbye. Why would he take me back?”

“Didn’t you see his face when he saw you here? That expressionless boy was so happy that he cried in front of a huge crowd!” My friend tried to comfort me.

“That’s only because he surely believed that it was his fault that I simply disappeared, that I got hurt and gave up on basketball. He must have thought that I finally forgave him and started to love the game again. But that doesn’t mean...” I was cut off by Mochida.

“That he feels the same as you” my eyes widened at his words “Come on man, you really thought I would not notice? All that ever leaves your mouth is Kuroko this and Kuroko that, you are long gone for that boy and you know it. You might be only a protector for him, a childhood friend he treasures. But you might also be someone he loves and wants to spend the rest of his days with. Now tell me, is he worth the sting of a refusal?” He inquired.

“Of course, he does” I replied immediately.

“Then go for him” he gave me a light push on my back and smiled.

“Thanks Mochida!” I exclaimed as I rushed towards the changing rooms, hoping that Kuroko was still there.

“Shige!” Exclaimed Tetsuya, a wide smile spread on his usually expressionless beautiful face. He rushed towards me and jumped, wrapping his arms around my neck- mine holding him by the waist “You came... does that mean that you are no longer angry at me?”

“You... you really are an idiot. I’ve never been angry at you. I was hurt, ashamed and furios at the GoM that night. However, I could never be angry at you” I confessed “How could I get angry at the man I love” with that said I leaned down and stole his first kiss.

At first he froze in my arms but he then started kissing back, even deepening the kiss. 

Mochida was right, risking it was totally worth it.


	5. Shipping war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Kuroko/Akashi, Kuroko/GOM, Kagami/Kuroko, Takao/Midorima, Kise/Aomine, Atsuhi/Himuro  
> Summary: The Winter Cup is over and Akashi is back... but so are the fujoshi fans! How will Kuroko survive the shipping wars of his middle school life again? And this time with a new ship!

_This can't be happening! This cant be happening! Not again!_ That was what was going through all the GOM minds at the moment.

Even Akashi's! Because even the red emperor cant withstand the fierce power of a fujoshi fan. Much less an entire mob!

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kagami Taiga screamed, shying away from the fans in the stands. The same fans that a few minutes ago were cheering for Seirin after their victory, now they had became raging animals ready to tear each other asrt. Out of no where they took hoods, shirts, banners and started screaming ‘Akakuro’! ‘Kikuro’! ‘Aokuro’! ‘Midokuro’! Even ‘Kagakuro’! “What’s happening here?!” He asked again, this time to the cause of all the uproar: the Generation of Miracles. 

Who for some rason were all on court and not on the stands with the rest of their teams. Let me rewind to a few minutes ago:

”It’s your... no, your team’s victory” Akashi said, smiling to Kuroko like he used to.

”Sei...” Tetsuya murmured, surprising all his team. He has always been so polite and respectful, only calling other’s by their last name. But here he was, calling the GoM captain by his given name, a nickname at that!

”Tetsuyacchi! Not fair! I also want to be called by my name again!” Whined the famous blond model as he jumped from the stands to the court to glomp Kuroko in a bear hug. Only to be pushed away by Aomine “Mean dessu~!” He whined afrom the floor.

”If Tetsu is going to call someone by his name it’s gonna be me!” The ganguro stated, dropping an arm around the petite tealhead’s shoudlers.

But soon he was also taked away from the Phantom player by the Titan and the vice-captain of the GoM, wo started given their ex-teammate their lucky item of the day and many vanilly sweets.

 _Bribing!_ The ganguro and model both grumbled in their heads.

“Daiki-kun, Shintaro-kun, Atsuhi-kun, Ryouta-kun, it’s good to be all together again” Kuroko said, with a small smile. 

The rest of the GoM felt guilty for what they made their precious partner feel. He has always been their for them, taking care of their backs... and how did they repay him? By turning those back he protected on him! But never again! This time they will protect him and be there for him.

Their moment was ruined by the american returnee stomping to where they were and hugging Kuroko to himself: “Back off! Kuroko is Seirin’s now!”

”You wanna bet” Akashi replied, his left eye glimming gold and a pair of red sissors coming out of nowhere. 

The impending fight was stopped by the screaming banshees called fujoshi. 

That’s how the situation lead to all the girls in the stand to group together by ship and start yelling to each other, while the GoM + Kagami were cowering in middle of the court. 

It wasn’t until someone in the Kagakuro Team yelled to the Akakuro Team that silence finally reign.

”What did you just say?” The Akakuro Team finally spoke, slowly and attentively- still in disbelief of what had just came out of their rival team’s mouth.

”The truth! What gives Akashi any right to come back into Kuroko-sama’s life?! He was the one who destroyed the GoM great dynamic, he was the one who abandoned Kuroko-sama and the one who replaced him with a second brand copy! After all that suffering he does not deserve Kuroko-sama! Kagami-sama should have him! He was there and picked up his broken pieces! He became his light and saved him from the lonely darkness! So beat it girls! Your ship died long ago by that crazy emperor’s hand!” The brave girl dared to repeat herself, not realizing that she could have begun a war between ships.

Luckily it all froze when Akashi himself talked. No one could believe their ears, those words could not be coming out of his the red emperor’s mouth.

”She is right” everyone directed their gazes to the shorter redhead “Any chance I ever had to be with you Tetsuya is gone, all because of my stupid pride and my greed. You were always there for me, having my back and giving me strength for my everyday. I changed and made you almost hate the sport you love, something I will never forgive myself. Then I was blinded by my hurt, hurt of an irrational betrayal when you refuse going to Rakuza with me. I took you for granted and thought you would always be there for me... which gives me no reason to mistreat you. But I did and didn’t even take into account your side. All I wanted to do is hurt you, make you see that you should have chosen me... when all along _I_ was the one who didn’t choose you. I wante dto make you jealous so I found a replacement for you... but no one could ever replace you Tetsuya” by now many fans, from different teams, were crying and even Kuroko had a few tears running down his cheeks “I’m sorry Tetsuya. I know that I have no right to say what I am about to say, but I need to say it at least once. I am in love with you. I have been ever since the day I met you at training ground 3. I love you and no one will ever be able to replace you in my life and sepcially not in my heart. All I am asking for is a second chance to prove you that I have change and will not commit the same mistakes again... only if you choose me”

Akashi kneeled on one knee in front of Kuroko and extended his hands towads the love of his life. He was ready to expect rejection and be humilliated in front of all these people and those other watching the match on T.V. Even his father. But color him surprise when Tetsuya did not reject him but scream a bug fat ‘YES’! and jump on him, kissing the daylight out of the redhead. Not that he cared much. Soon they were rolling on the floor making out like crazy.

A lot of ambulances were called for the Akashi Team who had just died from noseebleed.

”What about the rest of us?!” A girl from the Kikuro team complained- she was happy that Kuroko-sama was content but sad because her OTP was gone.

”We might have had crushes on Tetsu at one time, but then again who doesn’t?” Daiki grunted, many head nodding at that comment “But we all gave up on third year when we noticed how head over heels those two were for each other”

”Yeah! And didn’t you know I am with Daiki now!” beamed Kise before wrapping his arms around Aomine and kissing him.

”I’m with Takao- not that I care about it!” Midorima by now was blushing madly. 

“I’m- uhm- with- uhm- Muro-chin” the lazy giant confessed, between bites of his chips.

”Hey don’t look at me!” Kagami exclaimed, uncomfortable under so many eyes “I have nothing against them but I am straight! One hundred percent straight!”

That day a group of friends came back together, a ship team rejoiced that their OTP was official now, two ship teams combined creating Aoki, two other shio teams were recreated to fit a new ship and one was disbanded to give place to Kagami Taiga’s first fan club. 

Now it was no longer a shipping war... but a war to be Kagami’s first girlfriend!

Let the war begin! 


	6. See me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Takao/Kuroko.  
> Summary: Kuroko has a crush, Kagami is curious and Takao is protective over his Tet-chan... what could go wrong?

**Kagami** :

“What’s gotten into you?” I asked.

Kuroko and I were at Maji’s like any other day after practice, while it was normal for my shadow not to eat much he always, and I mean _always_ , drinks at least one large vanilla milkshake. So, finding him tonight staring at his drink without tasting it He looked at me for a while, his face not changing from his usual expressionless mask. However, I could see the infernal battle somehow in tus irisis.

"Spit it out!" I almost growled, frustrated by my friend's silence.

"I... I think I have fallen in love but they hate me" my petite shadow confessed softly, surprising the heck our of me.

"You in love?! Well, that's a shock. And why do you think they hate you?" I asked.

“They told me so" he replied, crestfallen.

I panicked when he seemed that he would break down into tears at any moment.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it! You might be annoying as hell, but you are also an incredible person. Smart, a good basketball player, funny when you want to be and a gentleman. There is no way someone can hate you and if they do, their loss" I tried to comfort him and it seem to work, cause soon he was smiling slightly at me.

"Those were praises coming from you, Bakagami?" He joked.

"Shut it, midget" I cracked a smile, relieved that his mood has lighten up "Tell me then, who is this mysterious girl?"

Suddenly the mood darkened, Kuroko no longer smiled if anything he seemed nervous- which was a new one.

"I... It's not a girl" he confessed, afraid of my reaction surely.

"Cool... I'm ok with it man, chill" I called him down, which worked as his postures relaxed drastically "Not that shocking if I think about it. After all, you didn't react at all when Momoi glomped you and rubbed her boobs all over you. If a girl like that doesn't turn you on, then you might as well be gay. Who is the lucky guy?" I asked again.

I was very excited to know who was the one that stole my stoic shadows heart. I also, needed to start preparing my shovel talk, because if that guy ends up breaking my midget tender heart I will reap his balls off and make him swallow it.

"It's Takao-kun" he answered.

I don't know what shocked me more, if the guy Kuroko has a crush on It's his rival- the hawk's eyes player from Shutoku. Or the way Kuroko's tone softened, blushing and smiling tenderly when he mentioned Takao's name. He was long gone for the guy, but...

"Doesn't he have a crush on Midorima?" I commented, without thinking.

Which lead me to a tearful Kuroko and a very panicking me. Which lead us to causing a scene and having the whole place looking at us strangely. Which lead us to have to leave the place in favour of our usual street court.

"Ehm... sorry about before Kuroko, you know how I sometimes open my mouth before thinking" I apologized.

"Sometimes?" He replied with his usual deadpan.

"Grrr... I am only letting this one slip because I really did screw up this time" I growled "But maybe It's not love, Takao might only admire Midorima. He behaves like Furihata does with me, someone he looks up to. Also, their relationship is similar to ours. Best friends that have incredible chemistry on court and do almost everything together out of it"

"Now that you mention it... I see no sexual inclination between them. Also, they are both tops, I see no way they could have make it work" Kuroko thought out loud.

And just to say... TMI!

"See! You still have a chance!" I exclaimed, happy that my friend had finally calmed down.

"But Takao-kun still hates me! He said so during our first match!" Kuroko complained.

"Wait! He said it during a match? Of course, he hates you! You are both shadows, that specialize in stealing and passing. Not to mention while what identifies you is popping out of nowhere, his special ability is seeing everything! He is your perfect rival on court! Don't tell me you didn't hate him when he nulled your misdirection. Not to mention, you are his partenr's precious ex-teammate " I told him "But on court and out of it are two very different things. Didn't you once tell me you and that titan get along on everything out of court but when it is about basketball you guys are like fire and ice?"

"You are saying too many smart things today, Kagami-kun. Are you sure you have not been replaced?" Of course, there would be a smart ass comment from him, but this time I had a comeback.

"Or maybe you are just saying too many stupid things" he seemed shocked by my reply for a second, but his pocker face rapidly came back.

"Touche... touche" he mumbled.

"But Takao... I did not see that coming. But I can see why you are attracted to him. He has Kise's sunny attitude, but without being overwhelming- enough to take you out of your shell. Smart replies to keep you on your toe. But more importantly..." I turned to look deep into his eyes "he can see you"

My comment rattled him more than any of us was willing to admit. Being almost invisible was a tender topic with him.

I did not know what to do to help him out, when suddenly an idea occurred to me.

"Why don't you practise with me?" I offered.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He asked, confused by my preposition.

"I mean, act as if I am Takao. Confess to me! Then we can practise the four possible situations you might face: he accepts your feelings, he doesn't but still wants to be friends, he doesn't know and asks for time to think it over or he doesn't feel the same and is disgusted by you. It might help with the nerves" I explained.

"You would do that for me?" Kuroko mumbled, softly "Thanks you so much, Kagami-kun. You are really  _the_  best friend"

Kuroko's words made me blush, that boy could be embarrassing when he want to.

We then proceeded to practise, if I might add I make quite a good actor.

 **Takao** :

"Ah" I sighed, as I walked back home from practise.

I could not focus at all during the whole day. And all because of one person: Kuroko Tetsuya.

The Phantom six man of the Generation of Miracles, Seirin's shadow and the best member of the GoM- as he proved by winning the competition they had.

The one and only who has been able to deceive my eyes. The same guy that has been on my head ever since he showed us all his vanish drive... maybe even before that.

Tet-chan is not only the most beautiful guy I had ever laid eyes on, he was kind beyond imagination, brave facing challenges head first and has the patience of a saint.

What else could you ask for?

I might be the only one who really sees him... But that doesn't mean he is mine. He surely likes that redhead light of his.

"Ah... I am really pathetic, aren't I?" I said to myself.

I kept walking until I gazed from the corner of my eye the very familiar figures of the light and shadow of Serin.

They seemed to be... fighting?

If anything Kuroko was at the edge of tears. Not liking it at all, I decided to get closer and see what was going on. What I heard had my blood boiling.

"Did you really think I could ever like you?! An invisible boy like you! Ha! As if! You really disgust me, why don't you simply do the best you know to do and disappear" Bakagami was mocking Tet-chan.

Poor, kind Tet-chan, who had only wanted to share his feelings with the guy he loves. And this is how he rewarded?!

_No, no, not on my watch!_

Without even thinking, I moved forward and punched Bakagami on the face to then grab Tet-chan's hand and drag the boy I love away from that sorry excuse of a friend.

"Don't listen to him, Tet-chan. He had no right to say those things to you. He does not deserve your feelings at all" I told Tet-chan, once we had gotten far enough "If it had been me I would have treated you better, I would have made you happy!"

In my anger it took me a bit before I realized what had just slipped from my lips. This was not the way I had wanted to confess to Tet-chan at all.

"Yo... you like me?" Stuttered a blushing Tet-chan, an expression that looked good on him.

"I do" I confessed, this time more calmly "I love you, Tet-chan. Kagami does not deserve you"

"But I don't like Kagami!" He rushed to explain, leaving me confused "He was helping me practise, it was all an act!"

"An act?" I asked, still not following.

"Yes! He was helping me recreate the different situations I could end up facing after... after... after confessing to you" he explained, leaving me stunned.

"First of all, I would have never reacted like that. Even if I wasn't in love with you" I told him "But I am in love with you... and so are you?"

"I am" Tet-chan sighed, his blush increasing. My Tet-chan is truly the most adorable of them all! "Are we dating now?" He asked me shyly, looking at me through his lashes.

If that was not a sexy as hell, then I don't know what could be.

"Of course, we are!" I replied, lowering down a bit to give him a kiss- one that he replied to enthusiastically.

Let me correct my statement from before: I might be the only one who really sees him _and_ he is MINE.


	7. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Himuro/Kuroko, OMC/Kuroko.  
> Summary: Kuroko plays a little game of questions and answers, he doesn’t like it... until he does.

**Himuro** :  
“I’m surprised Kuroko could not make it tonight, he always comes to our meetings. Pity, he would have liked this bookshop-cafe Akashi found” commented Mayuzumi.

Ever since the Winter Cup the GoM has made it their objective to make it up to Kuroko. They made it so that at least one whole week-end a month they all gathered together to have a good time, which meant Akashi and Atsushi coming to all the way to Tokio. They play basketball, eat at Maji’s, go for ice-cream, to the arcades and sometimes to the movies, but it always ends up in a sleepover at Akashi’s place.

They wanted to apologize correctly and earn his friendship back. Though, it wasn’t as if they had losted- which showed what a kind and forgiven person Kuroko really was.

As the months passed, the GoM started bringing their shadows (Takao, Sakurai, Mayuzumi, Kasamatsu and I) with them, in Kuroko’s place his light (Taiga). Eeven Momoi made her appearances from time to time. It made the whole thing much nosier and lively, but much more fun as well.

Though, sometimes one could not make it but that did not stop the others to meet. However, Kuroko never missed one meeting... until today.

“Ne, Bakagami, do you know why he missed today’s meeting?” Aomine yawned, in a lazy manner as always.

“Who are you calling Bakagami, Ahomine?!” Growled Taiga back, but calmed himself down before they end up kicking us out... _again_  ”He was stopped at school by his fan club, today is white day if you guys didn’t remember”

We all stopped doing what we were doing to pay Taiga our complete attention. Did he just say...

“Fan Club?!” We all exclaimed at the same time, not believing our ears.

Well, all but Akashi who could compete against Kuroko for the most colected one.

“You didn’t know?” Taiga replied calmly, grabbing a bite from his cake “Even before the Winter Cup he had a few followers, because he is so kind, a proper gentleman, polite and is sincerely interested in what you’ve got to say or if you are having troubles he gives pretty good advices. Our class even decided to make a host club because of him, the class was packed the whole festival- even teachers came! And we won the prize for best entretainment” if we were shocked before, we could not rise our dropped jaws from the floor now “But after the Winter Cup, when he showed his misdirection in complete force, his phantom shot and vanishing dive... well, his popularity hit the roofs. Even guys joined his fan club after seeing how cute he was! And it does not only mean our school, many others in Tokio also have members. Specially yours” he pointed at Midorima and Aomine with his fork “Momoi even is the vice-captain of the club! Though that isn’t that shocking, if you really think about it. He recieved so much chocolate in Valentine’s Day that he had to share it with the whole team and still even had so many that he had to send them to that purple overgrown kid, over there” he now pointed at Atsushi.

“Yeah, Kuro-chin was so kind and gave me many chocolates” I chuckled soflty at my friend’s childish response, his eyes shinning at the memory of the pile of chocolates he had recieved the day after Valentine’s Day.

“He asked me to teach him how to make cookies to tell him that he appreciate their feeling but he only sees them as friends or classmates” Taiga continued.

“As expected of Tetsuya, he knows about traditions” Akashi commented, looking like a proud father- as he always does when he talks about Kuroko: hs pride and joy “A polite and elegant way to reject someone. Always exceeding my expectations”

“But there were so many people to give to that there weren’t enough cookies left. So, the guy that was left without cookies asked for a date” suddenly the room’s temeprature dropped drastically “That’s why he isn’t here today, he is out with Daidoshi-taichou”

You just had to open your mouth and say the truth, you big idiot. Can’t you see that the room is full of an overprotective family?! A father armed with sissors (Akashi), a hen mother who can curse you with the power of the Gods (Midorima), an older brother that looks as if he could split someone into two if they looked at his adorable little brother in the wrong way (Aomine), a clinggy little brother who looks up and adores his older brother and thinking the tealhead is his (Kise), and a baby brother who looks at Kuroko as if he was something pure that should not be touched (Atsushi).

I would wish luck to that Daidoshi-taichou, whoever he is, because once the GoM are done with him there will be nothing left... I would if I didn’t desire to reap that asshole’s balls myself. How dare he use such a low move to get a date out of adorable Tetsuya?! I have to move fast before this becomes serious, I can’t loose my chance with Kuroko like this.

“I am happy that Kurokocchi’s getting the attention he deserves, but...” started Kise and completed Aomine: “Now that we are not the only ones who know his worth it is more difficult to protect him from predators”

“Shintarou” commanded Akashi, raising his hand.

“Oha Asa was right like always, I knew the red sissors would be of use today” replied Midorima, as he handed his ex-captaiin said sissors.

“I want to crush someone” commented Atsushi, braking the fork in his hands easily.

“You will soon” promised Akashi, with a sinister smile, as his eye turned gold.

They were all practically on the zone, AND THIS WAS NOT EVEN A BASKETBALL MATCH!

I gazed at Taiga for a second, he was sweating like crazy. Good! At least he knows what he had caused.

“I hope you like the place, I’ve heard that you like books and sweet stuff. So, though this would be a good place for our date” a voice nearby startled us.

“Wait, that voice... that’s Daidoshi-taichou!” Whispered/hissed Taiga.

“Good, the prey came to us. It makes the job much easier” Akashi commented.

And as much as I wanted to see that asshole get what he deserves, I don’t believe murder is the answer.

“Wait Akashicchi” surprisingly the voice of reason was Kise “Trust me there is nothing I desire more than to go there and punch that bastard’s face for being Kurokocchi’s first date with such a dirty trick... but I also don’t want to be the one who ruined Kurokocchi’s first date” that had them all frozen on their seats “ At least now we can watch over Kurokocchi and make sure that bastard does not try anything with our phantom”

“Well said, Ryouta. We will do that but if he tries anything... I know how to dispose a body without anyone knowing” relented Akashi, eye turning back to red- which had as all breath a sigh of relief.

“So, ask away. That was the deal after all” said Kuroko, once they had ordered.

 _Deal? What does he mean with that?_  I thought, confused.

“Well, I know you are gay. The girls practically throw themselves at you, or at least when they see you, and don’t react at all. Is the guy you have a crush on one of the Generation of Miracles?” Daidoshi asked.

We all waited for the answer in a tense silence. Pandenomiun would break if the answer is yes.

“No” I sighed, relieved.

“Is it Kagami?” He askwed again.

“No” we sighed again,

“So, you don’t like the exotic kind of beauty. Do you prefer the traditional japanese beauty?” He inquired.

“Yes” Kuroko answered.

“I said before that you are gay... but maybe I was wrong. You don’t seem someone who would diffirenciate other by sex. So what is your sexuality exactly?” Quite a bold question.

“I refused to go out with you, the only reason why I am here is because you promised you would leave me alone if I played this question and answer game with you. I still don’t know what you get out of finding out who I have a crush on, but I don’t loose nothing by playing with you. Still, my only demand was making them being a yes or no questions stays” Kuroko stated, firmly

“Reformulate the question”

“Are you demisexual?” Daidoshi reformulated the question.

“Yes”

“So, they are a guy, who you are close to but not that close to, he is a japanese beauty and loves basketball... is it one of the GoM’s shadows?” Once again at Daidoshi’s question, our table was submerged into a tense silence.  
This time Kuroko hesitated before answering: “Yes”

We were all stunned, the one that Kuroko has a crush on is sitting at our table?!

“It is not Aomine’s partner, because I doubt you like the weak type” his comment made us all angry and Sakurai sad.

“Watch it! Sakurai is not weak, he might have a low self esteem but that can change with time. He is a worthy adversary on court and an incredibly kind person. I will not sit here with you anylonger and hear you badmouth my friends. We played your game, you had your fun, now loose my number or otherwise I will stick my friends on you... and let’s just say they are quite overprotective of me and very dangerous” we were all stunned by this new part Kuroko was showing us, the GoM didn’t have to worry at all- hw could take care of himself on his own.

“Kuroko...” murmured a blushing and touched Sakurai, as he watched the tealhead leave the bookshop-cafe.

“What I needed, a new member of the KTFC!” Commented Taiga, maiking us chuckle and Sakurai blush to intesificate.

Once Kuroko was gone, I stood up and headed towards his table. I sat down, facinf Daidoshi. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind when he opened his mouth:

“So it was you” by my confused expression he especified “The one Kuroko has a crush on. You and Kagami must be close to have matching rings, and you are also a returne from America- which means you guys met there. I might not play the sport but I like basketball and am well informed about it. You are a japanese beauty, a good basketball player and even though he isn’t close enough to you he has Kagami to tell him stories about you guys- enough to make him know you without really knowing you, enough to make him fall for you. Well, the puzzle is solved” he redied himself to stand up and leave, but I grabbed him by the wrist stopping him.

“What do you mean by puzzle?” I demanded, pushin the possibility of my feeling beeing returned to the back of my mind.

“My dad is a detective and I want to follow his footsteps, nothing ever slips through me... nothing except Kuroko. He is quite the enigma, I needed to know and now I know” he answered, before slapping my hand away and getting out of the cafe.

“Akashi” I called out, turning around to face him “Make him pay”

His gold eye returned with that creepy smile of his, with a snap of his finger he had his whole rainbow gang following him out. They could easily pass as a mafia group if they tried to.

Without really thinking it, I also got out and headed towards Kuroko’s apartment- I needed to know if that bastard’s deduction was right or not.

“Himuro-kun?” He was puzzled by my visit “Weren’t you out with the guys?” He inquired.

“We were, we went to this new bookshop-cafe. Do you know it?” I played a bit, when his face paled I knew he knew he was cornered “I know you might be tired of questions for today but I only have one, and a confession. Do you like me? Because I do, I really do”

He looked at me stunned, the silence was sytarting to get to me- making me think that Daidoshi was wrong and Kuroko was not in love with me. But soon I found myself with an armfull of a very happy phantom, and my lips being taken by his.

That night, the whole week-end really, Himuro spent it at Tetsuya’s house. And if on Monday Kuroko noticed the bruises that adorned Daidoshi-taichou’s body he made no comment about it.

After all, he did warn the boy.

Kuroko Tetsuya has a very overprotective rainbow family.


	8. Thanks to the love for books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Mayuzumi/Kuroko.  
> Summary: They both thought that they both had seen the last of each other... who would have thought that a lecture of Traditional Japanese Literature would bring them together after so many months apart.

It's been around a year since the loss of Rakuza against Seirin. Both shadows continued their lives normally: Mayuzumi quit basketball and got a full ride scholarship to T University, while while Kuroko rebounded with his ex-teammates and continued his studies at Seirin.  
  
They both thought that they both had seen the last of each other... who would have thought that a lecture of Traditional Japanese Literature at M University would bring them together after so many months apart.  
  
"Mayuzumi-senpai?" The shocked, but still soft, familiar voice made Mayuzumi finally lower down his book and look at who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Kuroko?" Rakuza's ex-shadow was equally stunned "I thought this was a lecture only for Literature college students?"  
  
"I won a writing competition, the prize was a free ticket to assist to this course" replied the high schooler, finally regaining his usual picker face "It's been a while"  
  
"Indeed it has been" replied Mayuzumi.  
  
They both stayed in an awkward silence until the lecture finally started. Both planning to go into their own separate ways... of course, things couldn't be that easy. It seems like Mayuzumi apartment was on the same direction to Kuroko's house.  
  
"So, you are studying Literature?" Kuroko commented, desperately wanting the awkwardness to go away.  
  
"Yes, at T University" the older one answered.  
  
"Wow... that's huge. Congratulations!" The teal head congratulated the other.  
  
"Thank you. Congratulations to you as well, I've heard that you defeated Rakuza again at the Inter High" Mayuzumi said.  
  
"Thanks. But we lost to Tōō at the semi-finals of Winter Cup. We still have a long way to go" replied Kuroko.

  
"At least, Rakuza recovered their crown by defeating Tōō" commented Mayuzumi "Akashi must have been goozing superiority that day"  
  
"Day? Try week! I was almost sure the other Akashi-kun was out again" Tetsuya said, gaining a chuckle from the silver haired boy.  
  
From then on, the talk proceeded naturally. They were having such a great time that they almost passed Kuroko's house. Since then the following days they walked to and from M University together. Even going as far as sometimes having coffee after the course.   
  
But all good things have their end.   
  
Before they knew it the lecture had come to an end and they were on their last day... the last day they had a good excuse to meet.  
  
As they got closer to Kuroko's house, they both subconsciously started decreased their pace not wanting their time together to come to an end.   
  
Taking a decision, Mayuzumi took a deep breath and asked: "Are you free this week end? There's this new bookshop I want to visit... would you want to come with me?"   
  
Kuroko looked at the older boy surprised by the invitation, but still smiled blindingly and accepted gladly.   
  
One thing lead to the other and soon the week end meeting became something regular, soon enough Mayuzumi was assisting to Kuroko's games and when it came the time for Tetsuya to choose Universities he went to Mayuzumi to study Linguistics. Kuroko even moved in with Mayuzumi, when he left home during his first year at college.  
  
After all what's better than living the university student life than doing it with your boyfriend?


	9. Sunshine 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Kuroko/Kise, Kasamatsu/Kise- one sided.  
> Summary: Kasamatsu finds out about Kikuro, things do downside from there.

**Kasamatsu** :

"Senpaaaaaai!!! You are back!" The annoying Kise exclaimed, as he ran towards me.  
  
I was ready to kick him when he throws himself at me... but he did not. It kind of hurt. After all, he was always senpai this and senpai that. I thought I was important to him, not that he would forget about me so easily.  
  
"I am back, had to make sure you are not troubling your senpais" I said, but in reality I was just hiding my real motives.  
  
What I was really doing is checking up on him, I missed his cheerful attitude and sunny smile. He really does brighten up someone's day... specially mine.  
  
"Moo!!! You are so mean senpai!" He pouted, making me chuckle.  
  
_He really looks so adorable with that pout._  I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud.  
  
"Congrats on taking the team to victory at the Inter High, pity you guys lost at the semi finals of the Winter Cup" I congratulated him.  
  
"We did it as a team, senpai. I wouldn't have been able to do it without them" he told me. It warmed me inside seeing how much he had grown. It made me feel better about myself... for falling for a guy- he was worth it "I could not defeat Akashicchi, but MY Tetsuyacchi did it for me! He is truly the best!!!" He sighed dreamily.  
  
I blinked a few times... _did he just say MY??? Tetsuyacchi? Who is that?!_  
  
"Not again" a first year commented, facepalming himself.  
  
"Not again?... what did I miss?" I asked, to no one in particular.  
  
It was Kise the one who answered me excitedly, waving his phone at me:  
  
"I am dating Tetsuyacchi now! Look, look how good we look together!!! We are just like a family"   
  
The photo was one of grinning Kise one arm wrapped around a blushing Kuroko, who is holding a puppy (with a stricking resemblance to Seirin's phantom), while the other one is taking a selfie of them.  
  
They looked so happy... so in love...  
  
I had to blink rapidly to chase the tears away, I could not break down in front of Kise. If before hand, I did not want him to know about my feelings less now.   
  
I always knew I was not good enough for him, and now I was proven right. Of course, it was going to be Kuroko the one he would end up with. Kise has always been obsessed with him, it was also Seirin's shadow the one who brought the bond's love for basketall back. Not to mention, the teal head had the patience of a saint (he was really the only one who could stand the hyperactive blond without constantly hitting him) and was beautiful- he even models with Kise!  
  
I was never a competition against someone like him... why would Kise want a plain and average guy like me when he has a drop dead gorgeous basketball prodigy? A member of the GoM for Kami-sama's sake!  
  
"So, you finally got your boy, eh?" I finally said, cracking a smile for Kise not to suspect something was off.  
  
"Yeah... he had always liked me back. Can you believe it? Me?! Not Aominecchi or Kagamicchi! I still can't believe an angel like him loves me. He called me his sunshine... I am his sunshine senpai!" He told me, voice thick with emotions.  
  
_I can believe it, trust me I do... after all you are my sunshine too..._  I thought, sadly.  
  
"Well, I have to get going. I have a project due soon and haven't started yet" with that I turned around and left the gym, ignoring Kise calling out for me.  
  
When I reached to the school's gate I saw Moriyama waiting for me.  
  
"So, you found out" he said.  
  
"You knew?" I acussed him "That's why you didn't want me to come"  
  
"You are important to him... but not on the same as Kuroko. You are someone he looks up to, as a leader. Kuroko... Well, Kise has always been obsessed with him- long before he came to Kaijou. You knew that, but I think you didn't want to see it" Moriyama told me.  
  
"I... I... I just liked him" I broke down in tears.  
  
I soon found myself wrapped by Moriyama  arms, my face into his chest and him murmuring the same thing over and over again:  
  
"Let it go, don't worry I will be here for you"  
  
_Sometimes loving hurts like a bitch._


	10. See me 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari.  
> Summary: The Generation of Miracles finds out about TakaKuro.

**Midorima** :

Takao has been acting weird ever since the Inter High, specially the last couple of months.

Not that I care! Or pay any attention to him! I'm just glad that his focus is now on somewhere else.

I'm also glad that there is no longer a psycho Akashi running around with scissor anymore.

What I am not glad at all is having the whole Generation of Miracles at my school's festival. Even Kuroko came!

What humiliation! Specially since my class is making a Maid/Butler cafe.

"Looking good Midorima!" _Aho_ mine whistled.

I felt my face burning and a huge desire to snap back at that barbaric monkey... but I was working at the moment and should not lower myself to his level.

"What would you like to order... _Masters_ " I literally spat that word, as if it was poison.

I can't believe I am being forced to call this idiots this... well, Akashi and Kuroko are not idiots but still, WHY is this happening to me?!

"I would like a vanilla milkshake, please" Kuroko was the first to answer, as he was the only one not to laugh- even Akashi chuckled!

"A salad and a light coke" Kise was the next to order.

"A chocolate cake and a caramel milkshake" Murasakibara said between bites, normally they mean a piece of cake but with him I know better: he means the whole cake....

"Five burger with fries and a coke" Ahomine was the next.

 _How can this two eat so much?! I want to throw up simply by looking them eat!_ I thought disgusted.

"I want a tofu soup and some green tea" Akashi was, surprisingly, the last one to order.

"Ok. I will be back with your order soon... _Masters_ " I replied, before turning my back to them and going to the make up kitchen- ignoring their laughter.

However, no matter how much I wanted to run away from them... I still fret a bit.

Ever since the Winter Cup Seirin had won a lot of popularity, specially their Shadow-Light Duo. While every girl wants to bag Kagami- I still do not understand why- every boy want to fuck Kuroko. My school specially, had a lot of Kuroko fans.

Good thing that my ex-teammates were here as well and are very protective of our ex-shadow.

But what I did not expect when I came back with the Tom's orders was three guys on the floor battered and bruised while my ex-teammates looked stunned at the scene and Takao was hugging Kuroko projectively (just like the photo).

"What happened here?" I finally broke the silence.

"Some people just can't keep their hands off what isn't theirs!" Takao... growled!

"And he is yours?" One of the bruised guys scoffed.

Then he groaned when Takao kicked him while smirking. I never thought Takao had such a cruel tendency.

"Of course, he is" my teammate replied, before dragging Kuroko into a deep and sexy kiss- with tongue and everything! "Now scram and don't come back!"

That's all the guys needed to hear before fleeing the place like the cowards they are. Normally we would hunt them down and reap them a new one... but we (GoM) were too stunned to do anything but watch as Takao whispered sweet nonesence into Kuroko's ear- trying to calm him down.

All five of us were about to stand up and beat Takao to the ground for daring to defly our shadow, but one look from Kuroko had us frozen in our places.

He wanted to be there, in Takao's arms. He was happy. And that's all that we wanted, is what Kuroko deserved after all he did for us. Not that I care!

That, however, will not stop us from... _warning_ Takao of the consequences of making Kuroko cry.

After all, we are quite protective over our shadow player.


End file.
